Just like me
by Lacey Oke
Summary: "Il ne souriait pas, son expression ne laissait rien paraître. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, d'autant plus que le médaillon semblait trembler contre sa poitrine." Durant leur fuite, chaque membre du trio a été contraint de porter le médaillon. C'était au tour d'Hermione.


Coucou tout le monde !

Je reviens ici pour poster un petit OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de 'L'arbre à textes" de la page fb répertoire de fanfictions Harry Potter. J'ai choisi une image parmi une banque d'images fournie et j'ai écrit un OS dessus.

Il s'agit encore d'un Tomione (youpiiii) mais il est quelque peu particulier ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis, j'en serais ravie ! Bons comme mauvais (même si j'apprécie dans ce cas là particulier que ce soit constructif pour que je puisse m'améliorer ;) ).

Bisous bisous !

* * *

Elle se retourna encore -était-ce la cinquième ? Ou probablement la millième fois ?-, luttant pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Les ressorts du matelas bas de gamme lui rentraient dans les flancs, la couverture rêche frottait inéluctablement sa peau meurtrie et n'ayant pas été lavée depuis plusieurs jours, la faible et lugubre lumière de la lampe à huile allumée par magie jour et nuit ne suffisait pas à atténuer la peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac à chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde. Pourtant, leur niveau de vie plus que mauvais, leur hygiène déplorable et la nuit sombre ne l'empêchaient jamais de tomber de sommeil à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de s'allonger sur ce lit de fortune. Que se passait-il donc pour que cette affreuse angoisse lui torde à tel point les organes ?

Hermione se redressa lentement, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer les lattes du sommier rongées par les mites. Harry dormait à côté d'elle. Ron montait la garde dehors. La jeune fille rassembla ses cheveux broussailleux en une queue de cheval négligée puis posa ses pieds à terre. Le sol était froid, poussiéreux et elle put sentir une minuscule écharde pénétrer lentement son petit orteil. Elle grimaça mais n'en tint pas plus rigueur et se leva avant de porter sa main gauche au médaillon qui pendait autour de son cou. Il était étrangement lourd. La chaîne en or, grossière, lui donnait l'impression de taillader la peau de sa nuque. Le métal était si froid qu'il en était presque brûlant.

-Hermione… retentit une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle sursauta, se saisit de sa baguette et en une fraction de seconde, se mit en position de combat. S'apprêtant déjà à voir Ron et Harry se placer autour d'elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice dormait toujours à poings fermés même s'il semblait encore tourmenté par ses incessants cauchemars. La voix était sombre, grave et avait fait vibrer la moindre particule de son corps.

-Hermione… Je suis dehors. Pour toi. Seulement pour toi.

Elle en conclut qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre. C'était probablement un cauchemar, voilà tout. La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler des chaussures pour sortir de la tente et à vrai dire, la sensation de la terre humide et de l'herbe fraîche sur ses pieds nus était plutôt agréable. Ron était assis, adossé à un tronc d'arbre une vingtaine de mètres devant elle. Il jouait avec sa baguette, s'amusant à sommer des flammes bleues et à les faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sourit mais ne se dirigea pas vers lui. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression de savoir où aller, d'où venait cette étrange voix.

Alors, lentement, d'un pas traînant, elle marcha jusqu'à se retrouver derrière la tente, juste à côté d'un tas de rocher, prenant toujours garde à ne pas dépasser le dôme de protection qu'elle avait créé quelques jours auparavant.

-Qui est-ce ?, murmura-t-elle.

-Hermione… Tu ne sais donc pas ?

La voix était beaucoup trop réelle à son goût, empreinte d'un puissant vibrato et un peu trop paisible à écouter. Elle frissonna.

-Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un peu plus d'indices. Si quelqu'un peut savoir, c'est bien toi.

Un jeune homme se matérialisa devant elle. Il était grand et mince. Sa carrure, qu'elle ne savait pas musclée ou non, était cachée par la robe de Poudlard. Celle-ci arborait fièrement un insigne de préfet-en-chef. Dessous, on pouvait distinguer un pull gris enfilé sur une chemise blanche, et autour de son cou était élégamment nouée une cravate aux couleurs de serpentard. Sa peau était parfaitement lisse et pâle. Les rayons de lune l'éclairaient lugubrement, lui donnant une allure presque fantomatique sans pour autant lui enlever son incroyable beauté. Hermione n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi noirs que les siens, contrastant à merveille avec la blancheur de son visage. Ses mains étaient plongées dans les poches de son pantalon et le garçon était nonchalamment adossé à un tronc d'arbre. Il ne souriait pas, son expression ne laissait rien paraître. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, d'autant plus que le médaillon semblait trembler contre sa poitrine. Alors, elle fit mine de reculer mais son corps ne bougea pas. Elle resta plantée devant lui, le regard absorbé dans celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

-Tu es vraiment intelligente pour une sang-de-bourbe. Harry Potter a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. Néanmoins, c'est dommage… Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait tellement plus avec moi. Ma plus fidèle compagne.

-Je ne me plierai jamais à vous Voldemort. Plutôt mourir que de servir votre cause.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce qui finira pas arriver.

Il glissa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et dégagea ainsi une des mèches de son visage. Son front était haut et large, ses doigts longs et fins. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le jauger, se délectant avec culpabilité de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Ce n'était plus vraiment étonnant pour elle qu'il ait réussi à attirer tant de sorciers vers lui s'il avait eu l'air de ça dans sa jeunesse. D'après les dires d'Harry, la jeune fille savait qu'il eut été beau mais jamais elle n'aurait cru à ce point.

-Tu sais peut-être des choses sur ma vie, mais tu ne sais rien sur le monde. Tu es bien naïve de croire qu'il n'y a que le bien et mal, le noir et le blanc. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ce qu'on en fait. Si tu penses que ce que je fais est mal, mais si je pense que c'est bien… Que peut-on en dire ? Qui a raison ? Mes causes sont justes à mes yeux. Qui es-tu pour juger quelle cause est la meilleure ?

-Torturer et tuer n'est juste aux yeux de personne.

-Je l'ai subi. Ce n'est que justice que je rende la pareille. Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé dans cet orphelinat.

-Cela n'excuse rien.

Pourquoi Hermione continuait-t-elle à parler à ce morceau d'âme de Voldemort ? Il lui suffirait de partir, de faire demi-tour et de retourner se coucher dans la tente ! Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle devait rester, cela lui était presque vital. Cela était le pouvoir du médaillon, il était ensorcelant, hypnotisant.

-Au fond, tu es comme moi Hermione. Nous avons tous les deux grandi dans un monde qui n'était pas le nôtre, chez les moldus, alors que nous appartenions à celui des sorciers. Arrivé à Poudlard, nous avons dû lutter pour nous faire une place dans ce monde dont on ne connaissait rien, que nous découvrions tout juste. Je parie qu'on t'appelait Miss-je-sais-tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne te dis pas les noms que j'ai eus lors de ma première année. Oh bien sûr, ils ont vite arrêté, cela a vite changé.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur son visage.

-Il en va de même pour toi. Evidemment, être amie avec le grand Harry Potter a peut-être servi, alors que j'ai du tout faire par moi-même, mais cela n'enlève rien à ton honneur. Et puis évidemment, il y a Ronald Weasley.

-Co… Comment ?

-Je peux tout lire en toi Hermione ne l'oublie pas. Je vis à côté de ton cœur, j'y ai pu lire toutes tes émotions, tes craintes, tous tes rêves. Je sais comment les utiliser. Je sais toujours arriver à mes fins. Et mes fins à ce moment précis, c'est de t'avoir avec moi Hermione Granger.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la regarda avec envie. Ses yeux criaient de désir et la respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra. Elle savait que toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit n'étaient dues qu'au médaillon mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les ressentir, de s'y laisser aller. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui se dressa fièrement sur ses pieds. Il fit également un pas vers l'avant.

-Tu es comme moi. Incomprise, voulant faire ses preuves. Viens avec moi, je t'apporterai ce qu'il te faut, ce dont tu as besoin, ce que tu mérites. Je ne te laisserai jamais, l'incita-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il savait parfaitement jouer avec les mots et les intonations.

-Je ne suis pas Voldemort. Je suis Tom Jedusor. Mon but n'est pas d'assouvir les sorciers, c'est le sien. Moi, je ne suis là que pour toi Hermione.

Il fit un pas de plus et sourit sincèrement, dévoilant une rangée de dents incroyablement blanches. Il avait simplement l'air d'un beau jeune homme, peut-être un peu trop sûr de lui, bien trop conscient de sa beauté et de son charisme, mais gentil, intelligent, doux et drôle. Ce n'était bien qu'un mensonge, une illusion. Hermione le savait.

-Personne ne t'attend derrière toi. Crois-tu qu'ils en seront tristes ?, lança-t-il en désignant la tente d'un coup de tête. Harry ne t'aime pas, il utilise seulement ton intelligence pour arriver à ses fins car il n'en est pas capable tout seul. Et bien sûr, tu lui sers de compagnie quand il est seul. C'est ce qui s'est passé en quatrième année n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne t'a jamais quitté quand il s'est disputé avec Ron alors qu'il t'a de nombreuses fois mise à part les années précédentes et suivantes, à chaque fois que tu agissais un peu contre lui. Il ne t'a pas écouté en sixième année, car il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de toi avec le livre de Rogue mais est revenu à la charge dès qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il était dans une impasse. Tu as peur de ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Que ce ne soit qu'une amitié à sens unique, qu'il ne fasse que t'utiliser ? C'est la vérité. Je l'ai senti dans son cœur, tout comme je sens la peine dans le tien. Avec moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Et pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Maintenant, parlons de Ron, ton grand amour Ron. Il ne t'aime pas et ne sera jamais amoureux de toi. Ce sont tes plus grandes qualités qui l'insupportent, il est jaloux de ton intelligence. Je l'ai vu, l'ai entendu rêver d'autres filles. Il y avait cette Lavande Brown si je ne me trompe. Oui, c'est ça. Exactement elle. Il ne s'arrête jamais de penser à leurs baisers, et aux nuits passées en douce dans les couloirs sombres de l'école ou dans la Salle-sur-demande, abritant un lit pour l'occasion. Alors que rien que de penser à ce qu'il pourrait y faire avec toi, cela le dégoûte au plus haut point. Tu n'étais pas au courant de ça je parie, non ? C'est la preuve que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Ni à Ron, ni à Harry.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serrait doucement mais sûrement dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait déjà presque plus à respirer. Les mots de Voldemort résonnaient dans son crâne, tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il savait tout, la comprenait tellement. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna.

-C'est le médaillon Hermione, seulement le médaillon. Il lit tes plus grandes peurs pour s'en servir contre toi. Ne l'écoute pas. Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle.

-Viens avec moi Hermione. Ensemble, nous pourrions faire de si grandes choses. Moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Car tu es comme moi, je te comprends ainsi mieux que personne.

Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à poser sa main sur la joue brûlante de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son front. Hermione leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Tom. Il sourit légèrement et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter à seulement quelques centimètres. Il sentait le dentifrice à la menthe.

Ce fut alors Hermione qui brisa la distance et posa sa bouche sur les lèvres fines du garçon. Leurs langues se mêlèrent instantanément jusqu'à n'en former qu'une dans une danse effrénée. Un tintement désagréable retentit aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui n'entendit plus rien d'autres que les battements de son cœur et le bruit de clochettes. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme pour apprécier un peu plus le goût sucré mais amer des lèvres du garçon. Les mains de celui-ci entouraient son crâne jusqu'à qu'une descende lentement jusqu'à enfermer sa taille et la coller un peu plus à lui. La sorcière se sentait comme absorbée au milieu d'un tourbillon de chaleur et de désir, cela en était presque oppressant. Mais n'ayant jamais ressenti de telles choses, elle ne pouvait que s'en délecter.

Soudain, un froid insupportable la submergea. Elle eut l'impression que ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau glacée. Paniquée, elle se retira et recula précipitamment sans quitter Tom du regard. Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mauvais. Il disparut dans un 'pop' assourdissant. Une brume noire s'éleva alors du sol jusqu'à complètement entourer Hermione. Celle-ci ne voyait plus rien et l'air venait doucement à manquer. Toussant, elle sortit sa baguette et la tendit devant elle, les mains tremblantes.

-Réfléchis… Comment vaincre les ténèbres ? Il n'y a que la lumière qui peut vaincre les ténèbres… EXPECTO PATRONUM !

Un filet argenté s'échappa du bout de sa baguette jusqu'à se transformer en une petit loutre qui tourbillonnait dans les airs, luttant pour éloigner le nuage. La jeune fille était allongée sur le ventre dans la boue, cachant son visage avec le haut de son t-shirt pour éviter d'inhaler les vapeurs. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir par le médaillon ? Elle s'était faite berner comme une débutante. Tout ce qu'il avait dit… C'était vrai. Toutes ses peurs… Harry et Ron… Elle savait que tout était faux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser… et s'ils n'étaient amis avec elle que par intérêt ? Ses yeux piquaient, ses poumons brûlaient. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Bientôt, elle serait morte, elle le savait. A cause de cet horcruxe… Il n'apportait que malheur. Usant de ses dernières forces, elle lutta pour le détacher de son cou et le jeter vers la tente.

Puis, tout disparut. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air frais et roula pour se retrouver sur le dos. C'était fini. Elle ne se laisserait plu avoir. Et pourtant, une seule question persistait dans sa tête : et si tout était vrai ?


End file.
